Mickey Coe
Mickey Coe is the main protagonist in the first Goosebumps Hall Of Horrors book, Claws!. History Mickey and his friend Amanda agree to take care of Mrs. Caplan's cat while she is away. The black cat, Bella, seems to really like Amanda. While watching the cat, Amanda accidentally gets her gum on Bella's tail. Amanda has to cut off some of Bella's fur in order to remove the gum. Everything really goes bad when Mickey and Amanda accidentally leave the front door open. Bella runs outside and is hit and killed by a large truck. The truck driver stops and apologizes to Mickey and Amanda before driving off. Mickey is worried because Bella's body has seemingly disappeared, but Amanda says that the driver probably took the body. Before Mickey has the chance to tell anyone about Bella's death, Amanda suggests going to the pet store and buying an identical replacement cat to take Bella's place. The kids go to a pet store called "Cat Heaven". While the two friends peruse the odd pet store, they stumble into a room that had a "Keep Out" sign on the door. All of the cats in this room are completely silent. One of the cats looks exactly like Bella. A worker, Lou, says that the store won't sell that particular cat. Amanda distracts the worker and Mickey steals the cat. Mickey accidentally sets several other cats free in the process. When the two kids arrive back at Mrs. Caplan's house, "Bella Two" seems to be adjusting quickly to her new home. However, Bella Two freaks out and tears apart Mickey's shirt. Later that night, Mickey lies down to go to sleep. He hears the sound of a cat in his room, but he can't find any cat. He notices that all three of his pet fish are gone. Chunks of the three fish are still floating in the tank. The next day, Mickey and Amanda go to the Caplan's house and check on Bella Two. Bella Two seems to be well behaved until she begins clawing at the couch and making a mess. Mickey and Amanda leave the Caplan's house in order to get to school, but they are stopped when they see Lou and two other workers from Cat Heaven walking around. Mickey and Amanda manage to avoid them and get to school. At school, Mickey is startled throughout class because he thinks he can hear the cries of a cat. Strangely, nobody else in the class is able to hear a cat. At lunch, Mickey finds an orange cat in his backpack, but when he tries to show it to Amanda, it disappears. Later, while in the locker room, Mickey starts hearing many cats. He wants to stop hearing the cats meowing desperately. He is eventually confronted by the large group of cats responsible for the noise. They all look menacing and have patchy, torn-up fur. They all begin jumping on Mickey, but vanish when Mickey's gym teacher appears. When Mickey leaves school, his is very nervous. He is almost stopped by Lou and the two other workers from Cat Heaven, but he manages to run away from them. All three workers begin chasing Mickey. Mickey runs back into the school and hides in a locker until the men leave. Mickey sprints back to the Caplan's house. He opens the door and Bella leaps on him. However, the cat falls through him. Mickey becomes really scared when he notices the missing patch of fur on Bella's tail. This cat was Bella One! Mickey decides that he must take Bella back to Cat Heaven. When Mickey gets to the pet store, Lou tells him that they will not take Bella back and that Bella is dead. That was what Lou had been trying to tell Mickey for the past few days. Mickey goes back to the Caplan's house. Amanda is there, so Mickey explains what happened. When the two kids go inside the Caplan's house, they find that the house now contains many cats. Mickey assumes that all of these cats are dead. Suddenly, Mrs. Caplan arrives, and she immediately asks how all of the cats got into her house and demands to see Bella. Mickey and Amanda both explain that Bella was killed by a truck and that they had tried to replace her with a cat from Cat Heaven. Mrs. Caplan then says that Bella has been dead for four years. Mr. Caplan tells the kids that Bella had been hit by a truck and killed four years ago, but they were able to bring Bella back by visiting Cat Heaven. The name "Cat Heaven" is very literal. Mr. Caplan also explains that if an undead cat from Cat Heaven is let outside, it will reenact its death. Mickey then realizes that when he let out many of the dead cats by accident, they began haunting him. Mr. Caplan explains that if a cat was taken from Cat Heaven by anyone other than its true owner, the undead cat would become evil and haunt the new owner forever. Then, Mickey has an idea to get rid of all of the cats. Mickey runs to his house, he grabs his pet mouse, and then he runs back to the Caplan's house. Mickey shows the cats the mouse and coaxes them outside with it. Once the cats are outside, they would have to reenact their deaths and be sent back to Cat Heaven. Mickey is sad that he had to sacrifice his mouse. Mr. Caplan and Mrs. Caplan congratulate Mickey on his quick thinking. While he is going to his tennis lesson, Mickey sees a sign for a store called "Mouse Heaven". Mickey visits the store and finds his pet mouse. Mickey told his story to the Story-Keeper at HorrorLand's Hall of Horrors. After the story is over, the Story-Keeper informs Mickey that he will receive a gift for visiting the Hall Of Horrors. The gift will come in a carrying case and be named "Shredder". General Information Personality Mickey is quite sensible and cautious but a little uptight and he does tend to panic if something bad was happening and he does not like to cause trouble. He is also a pretty quiet person, especially next to Amanda. He is really best friends with Amanda as she has lived across the street from him his whole life and he thinks she is like something that has always been there. Sometimes they don't always get along and Mickey often thinks that Amanda is weird with how she says her sentences. But Mickey has always been used to Amanda, no matter what. He also finds it weird to be next door to someone who used to be his fifth-grade teacher. Mickey is quite an animal lover, as he likes cats (but it is unknown if he is still into them to this day) and he has some pets of his own and he is most fond of Zorro because of how cute he is. Mickey does provide some humor and he always tries his best to be a good person to everyone. Physical appearance Mickey is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with dark hair. Appearances * Goosebumps Hall Of Horrors ** [[Claws!|''Claws!]] Mickey was also mentioned in the preview of the Hall of Horrors at the end of [[The Horror at Chiller House|''The Horror at Chiller House]]. Trivia * Mickey never really described himself in the book. All that was said about his appearance was that he was a nice-looking young man. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Children Category:Hall of Horrors Category:Humans